


Princess in the Skies

by skyglass_knife



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Neimi is smarter than people think, Pining, small action scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: In which Cormag has a crush on Tana, and is painfully obvious to Neimi.





	Princess in the Skies

A pegasus soared over Cormag, who’d flown low to dispatch a revenant that had tried to surprise Eirika from behind. He looked up, tugging his lance from the rotting corpse and saw the princess pass over him. Dark, silky blue hair streamed in the wind as Tana chucked a javelin into a mogall’s pupil before her mount twisted to avoid a gargoyle’s lance. Genarog launched himself into the air, and Cormag raised his own lance to cut the monster down. Once the beast had been slain, Tana turned to him. 

 

“Ah, sir Cormag! My thanks for your help!” She grinned brightly, and for a second Cormag lost his breath. 

 

“Princess.” He gave a nod. 

 

“Shall we rejoin the others? It appears that all the fiends in the area have been slain.”

 

He nodded again, and the two knights soared down to where L’arachel had just used her light magic to put down a cyclops. Tana’s pegasus landed and trotted up to Eirika. “Eirika, we’ve cleared the air.”

 

If she continued speaking, Cormag didn’t hear it. In his head, he replayed the fight, watching how gracefully Tana had mastered the art of flight. Back in the present, Joshua said something, his wry sense of humor getting a laugh from Tana, as well as Ephraim, who had joined them. Cormag watched her laugh, carefree in spite of the amount of men and monsters she’d had to end to live and to keep her friends alive. He sighed internally and dismounted from Genarog’s side, tugging at the straps of his saddle. 

 

He flinched when a hand gently touched his arm. Cormag turned and saw Neimi of all people. “Sorry to bother you, Cormag, but I wanted to ask you something. Are…” She took a breath, seemingly building courage. “Are you in love with Tana?”

 

He hesitated. “How did you tell, Neimi?”

 

“The way you look at her. I know that look because I gave it to Colm so many times when we were kids.”

 

He sighed, leaning against Genarog’s warm scales.

 

“Cormag, try talking to her about it. I have a feeling it won’t go as badly as you think.” Neimi turned and walked away without waiting for a response. He stared after her, troubled. 

 

“Genarog, what do you think?” The wyvern nudged him with his snout, crying softly.

 

Tomorrow, then. Cormag refastened the saddle, walked over to where Eirika and the royals sat around the campfire and told them he’d go scouting. He returned to Genarog, and the pair went off in search of the flowers Tana had once mentioned she liked.


End file.
